The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Watersport enthusiasts face a unique challenge when practicing their craft. Unlike other sports, skiers are constantly subjected to the pulling force of the boat from which they are being towed. Depending on the particular watersport activity (e.g., waterskiing, slalom, and/or wakeboarding) and the composition of the water surface, this force can vary greatly. In addition to the above, any movements performed by the skier (e.g., jumps, turns, twists, bends and the like) must be balanced against the pulling force of the ski rope.
For this reason, many skiers regularly perform calisthenics and/or resistance training in an attempt to keep their bodies in peak physical shape. In this regard, conventional resistance exercise devices allow a user to exercise by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, and/or torso. These devices typically operate by working one of the user's muscles against another, or by working against the weight of the user, by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Unfortunately, these elastic resistance devices typically provide resistance that is inconsistent and which increases with increasing displacement, and decrease with decreasing displacement.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a lightweight portable device which can simulate the pulling force of a boat while simultaneously providing a complete resistance training workout to a user, in a manner that does not suffer from the drawbacks of the above noted devices.